In a typical communications environment, a service provider may offer a number of services to its customers, such as DS1, DS3, OC-N or Ethernet services. In order to provide reliable service, service providers normally employ protection systems that provide backup capabilities in case of equipment failure. For example, a communication system that includes a plurality of Working Processing Modules, i.e., Modules used in a service capacity, may also include one or more backup Modules that can be used to replace a failed Working Processing Module to maintain system reliability.
Typical protection systems offer 1:n protection, where one Protection Processing Module serves as a backup for n Working Processing Modules in a Protection Group. In such systems, it may be a difficult task (for example) to reconfigure a protection system that provides 1:4 protection to instead provide 1:6 protection in response to changes in system demand, or (as another example), to provide a second 1:n Protection Group. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate the creation and configuration of multiple Protection Groups.